


When you're here

by MasukisJacket



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Panic, Hugs, If their reunion isnt at least a little like this then whats the point, Its not very good but, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Reunions, S4 hurt me, what can ya do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasukisJacket/pseuds/MasukisJacket
Summary: Just a small fic abt catra and scorpia's reunion after the emotional trainwreck that was season 4
Relationships: Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Kudos: 27





	When you're here

Catra quickly descended from the ship. Going back to Etheria after being gone for a while wasn't easy. She could (most likely) handle it without any issues, as long as she didn't run into anybody who she knew. Or anybody in general would be nice.

Getting to the Fright Zone was surprisingly easy. _Okay, just get the tech and go,_ She told herself sternly, determined not to get distracted this time. This mission was extremely important, and Horde Prime wouldn't be anywhere near as forgiving this time around.

She wandered through the gray-green and desolate halls, easily navigating right where she needed to go. Not a single person yet. She figured most people had probably fled after what had happened. She couldn't blame them.

Catra quickly located Hordak's old sanctum and rummaged around to find what she needed. Mostly unusable junk, a few things that were useful, and still nothing exceptional. She growled in frustration. She'd have liked to be in and out of there as fast as possible. Finally, Catra found what she was there for. She quickly deposited the small bit of tech in a pouch, along with a few more minor things.

As she was walking back to the ship, Catra heard footsteps near her. They were heavy and determined, and oddly familiar. She quickly ducked behind a box as they grew closer.

"Wow, is there anybody still in here? I thought everyone had evacuated." _Oh no._ Catra's eyes widened, and she practically smacked herself. _Of course those were Scorpia's. Of course she'd show up here now. The one person who I dreaded running into most._

"Scorpia?" Catra very slowly got up, trying her hardest to not give in and cry as her eyes were _annoyingly_ trying to do.

"Catra?" Scorpia gasped a little, and her eyes lit up. She rushed over to Catra, hugging her as tightly as she could. "Wildcat, I... I missed you so much. I didn't know if I'd ever see you again..." Catra could feel the genuine emotion weighing down on Scorpia's voice, and she buried her face into Scorpia's neck.

"I... Missed you too..." Catra muttered, trying (and ultimately failing) to conceal her tears. She very gently hugged Scorpia back, hating herself for ever taking her hugs for granted. It was so comfortable that it was so difficult to let go.

Catra didn't know how long they stood in each other's arms, crying at first but eventually just smiling and being in the moment. But Catra knew she had to be hasty. She, begrudgingly, let go of Scorpia and looked her right in her eyes. The genuine smile on her face and pure forgiveness almost made Catra start crying again. After all the heartbreak? The betrayal and lies they had gone through, Scorpia still truly cared? Catra sighed, placing a hand on Scorpia's shoulder.

"I can't stay very long, but I'll definitely be sent to Etheria again sooner or later. There's lots of magical power here, and Horde Prime's had his sights on setting up some sort of camp here for a while."

"Wait, Horde Prime?!"

"Right, I forgot how much you don't know. I don't have enough time to explain, but I promise I'll see you again." Catra quickly kissed Scorpia's cheek, and quickly ran away. She paused to take a breather at a tree near the ship she had come to Etheria on. And then she realized what she had just done. _Did I just do that without thinking?! Ugh, can I fire myself?_ She covered her face, blushing.

Catra returned to the ship, clutching the pouch that contained the First Ones tech, feeling a bit better.

_I don't really deserve to be forgiven, after all I put her through. But, I will definitely see her again._

_I'll make sure of it._

**Author's Note:**

> Today I got some really bad news so I finished this draft as a way to de-stress.. anyways I hope all of the scortra shippers will be revitalized in s5


End file.
